My Little Sister Can't Have A Suitor! (Good End)
by ploomeister
Summary: Kirino and Ayase meet two male models who seem to be interested in Kirino.


**DISCLAIMER: I don't own "Ore no Imouto Ga Konnani Kawaii Wake Ga Nai" which is the property of their respective owners and are not my intellectual property. There is no financial gain made from this nor will any be sought. This is for entertainment purposes only.**

Title: My Sister Can't Have a Suitor! TWO PARTS

FIRST PART: Story begins while Kirino is at work modeling for one of the top fashion magazines in Japan.

Sounds of camera flashing*

Camera guy: Okay, Kirino-chan! Now, move a little to the right!

Kirino: Kay!

Kirino smiles and poses playfully for the camera while wearing a yellow blouse with a cute bear print, blue short skirt, black knee high socks with a small pink heart visible on top and white high heeled sandals.

While this is going on, someone enters the set.

Someone: Hey, Ichiro! what's up?

Kawamura Ichiro was a typical model, tall (178 cm), good looks, his black hair styled in a fashionable mohawk,  
his eyes are black and has a small goatee. Ichiro was wearing a white long sleeve shirt with suspenders and brown slacks,

he has a small earring on his left ear, and his confidence apparently matching his attire.

Ichiro: Yo, Kenji! What do you think?

Yamamoto Kenji, on the other hand seems more subtle in his choice of clothes, but not in any way less fashionable nor less good looking as his friend(They're models after all).

His white shirt and light brown cargo shorts greatly compliments his medium height of 168 centimeters.  
and his curly silver hair with bangs highlights his slightly simpler appearance.

Ichiro points toward Kirino's direction while she is doing one of her playful poses.

Camera Flashes at Kirino while she switches her poses

Kenji: Hmmmm... what do I think of what?

Kenji seems confused at his friend's sudden question.

Ichiro: That girl over there wearing the teddy bear shirt.

Kenji: Huh?

Kenji stares at Kirino and within a second, suddenly felt his heart skip.

Kenji: Ah... her? Well, She seems to be enjoying her work, I guess?

Kenji slightly shrugs.

Ichiro: Baka! I was pertaining to how she looks!

Ichiro crosses his arms as if to express apparent disappointment to Kenji's response.

Kenji: I see, then... She Looks like she's having fun?

Ichiro: how dense can you get? I meant her APPEARANCE, A.P.P.E.A.R.A.N.C.E. basically, don't you think she's kinda cute?

Kenji: Hmmm... I think all the girls here are at least "kinda"cute, otherwise, they wouldn't be working in this kind of job in the first place.

Kenji seems to be growing slightly annoyed at his friend's persistence while Ichiro seems to feel the same way about Kenji's stubbornness.

Ichiro: You're really not answering the question here... Or rather... Perhaps there's a reason why you're beating around the bush? Heh.

Ichiro's previous expression changed matching his pleased tone, placing both hands on his waist with a huge grin on his face.

Kenji: I don't know what you mean but okay.

Kenji sighs.

At this point, Kirino just finished her shoot.

Cameraman shouting to Kirino: Okay! and that's a wrap! nice job, you're as amazing as always, Kirino-chan!

Kirino smiles: heheh, of course!

Kirino does a triumphant pose.

At this point Ayase, who has also just finished her shoot from another area of the building, wearing a blue blouse and white short shorts runs towards Kirino.

Ayase: Great job, Kirino, wanna have lunch?

Kirino: Sure!

The two then proceed to walk past Kenji and Ichiro who are located near the exit, talking about various things.

Ichiro: Great Job, you two!

Ayase and Kirino stops and appears surprised at the sudden compliment.

Kirino: Ah! thanks! ummm...

Ichiro: Kawamura Ichiro! and this is my friend, Yamamoto Kenji!

Ichiro gestures toward his friend.

Kenji: Nice to meet you, ummm, Kirino-san...

Kenji smiles as he waves hello.

Kirino: Huh? How do you know my name?

Kenji: We overheard the camera guy shouting your name from there while you were doing your shoot.

Kenji points to where Kirino was posing for the camera.

Kirino: Ah, Is that so?... Well, it's nice to meet you guys, but we're kind of in a hurry so...

After saying this she gives Ayase a quick glance, grabs her hand and proceeds to hurriedly walk away from the two.

Ichiro: Ah wait!

Ichiro tries to stop them.

Ichiro: We're planning to have a get together with the rest of our colleagues later on, you two wanna come? Would be nice to get to know more people since we'll all be seeing each other more from now. What do you say?

Ichiro's confidence is overwhelming but at the same time warm enough to be considered acceptable.

Kenji on the other hand remains quiet with a slight smile while witnessing this turn of events.

Kirino: I see.

Kirino looks away as if trying to come up with her next response.

Kirino: I'm really Sorry, but I would have to decline, I kind of got stuff to do after work.

Kirino bows apologetically.

Ichiro: No, no,no, it's nothing to apologize about, really! I understand, and how about you ummm, miss?

Ichiro turns to Ayase while still maintaining his calm and confident aura.

Ayase: Aragaki Ayase, I would have to apologize as well, my parents are quite strict with my curfew.

Ayase bows as well.

Ichiro: Like I said, you don't have to apologize! I see, well, it can't be help then, see ya guys later!

Ichiro waves goodbye, although clearly disappointed, he is still able to smile warmly as he sees them off.

Before grabbing Ayase's arm Kirino nods in response to Ichiro's farewell.

Kirino: Bye bye!

Kirino smiles at Ichiro before rushing off with Ayase towards the exit.

After the two girls were out of sight, Kenji faces Ichiro with a serious look on his face.

Kenji: Hey, Ichiro! what was that about?!

Kenji seems upset at Ichiro's behavior towards the two girls.

Ichiro: Huh? Why do you seem upset? All I did was try to get to know them better. That's all.

Kenji: I see that, but don't you think you were being a little too pushy?

Ichiro: I guess, but I didn't know how else to approach them, so I just went with it. Man, that was kind of embarrassing eh?

Ichiro rubs his palm on the back of his head, smiling as if to express relief that the awkward encounter was over.

Ichiro: Wait a sec, you're the one who called her by her first name when she hasn't even introduced herself yet! you dog, you!

Ichiro places his arm on Kenji's shoulder with a grin on his face.

Kenji: That was... I was... being spontaneous as well... I guess.

Ichiro: Eh? You're blushing, dude!

Kenji: Shut up.

Kenji removes Ichiro's arm from his shoulder with an annoyed look on his face.

Kirino and Ayase are both sitting down on a bench, around 20 or so steps from the building where they were working, their bentos on their laps and their drinks by their sides.

Ayase: That... that was weird, huh, Kirino?

Ayase speaks while picking up the food with her chopsticks, facing Kirino with a slightly worried look on her face.

Kirino: Huh? You mean those two guys earlier? Hmmm, well, they weren't that weird, more like the way they approached us was unexpected? I guess this kind of thing does come with the job at times. We are working with male models as well after all. It isn't that weird when you think about it.

Kirino looks at Ayase with a smile as if to calm her friend down a bit.

Ayase: I guess you're right.. as expected from you, Kirino, you're so mature when it comes to these things

Kirino: Not really, I do have a brother after all.

Ayase appears flustered.

Ayase: Ummm.. ummm... Don't tell me... that Kyousuke-kun is as bold as those guys?

Kirino: Of course not! I mean, since he's a guy, and I grew up with him...

Kirino: stops herself as if she remembered something during her time with Kyousuke while they were younger.

Kirino: Basically! I'm used to dealing with a guy, that's all! What were you thinking?!

Kirino appears flustered as well.

Kirino: Anyways, since you brought him up, I've been meaning to ask, do you... Do you get in contact with that useless guy often?

Ayase: Brought him up? but you're the first one to mention your brother...

Ayase looks confused.

Kirino: Don't change the subject!

Kirino seems upset but her cheeks are red.

Kirino: I'm telling you Ayase, if you know what's good for you, you'd best stay away from that sis-con! He can't be trusted!

Kirino waves her index finger pointing towards the sky as if to emphasize her point while having a very serious look in her eyes.

Ayase: Kirino...

Ayase straightens her back while facing Kirino with stern eyes

Ayase: I have something I need to tell you... it's about Kyousuke-kun...

The mood between the two changed, everything seems a lot quieter now.

Kirino: What... what about him?...

Kirino's face seem distraught, her eyes unable to meet Ayase's, she looks away while facing Ayase.

Ayase: I... I... really think he cares a lot about you, and I think you should stop being mean to him...

Kirino: What?!

Kirino was taken aback, quite surprised but at the same time she seems relieved after hearing Ayase's words.

Kirino: Don't... don't be ridiculous! that guy's a useless siscon and.. and... I hate him!

SECOND PART: The scene switches to the Kousaka Home, Kyousuke's in his room studying, wearing a dark grey shirt and dark blue shorts.

Kyousuke appears to be immersed in his studies.

Kirino arrives from work.

Kirino: I'm home!

No response, Their parents seem to be out, Kirino takes off her shoes and proceeds to go upstairs to her room.

As Kirino approaches Kyousuke's room which is located between the stairs and her own room, Kyousuke emerges to go down and get a drink.

Kyousuke: Yo, Kirino! welcome back.

Kirino tries to avoid Kyousuke by moving slightly away from him while walking to her room.

Kirino: Don't act so friendly! You stupid sis-con!

Kyousuke sighs.

Kyousuke: Fine, fine... Hey.. Kirino...

Kirino: W...What?

Kyousuke: How was the shoot? Was Ayase there?

Kirino looks very annoyed at her older brother's concern about her best friend.

Kirino: Disgusting! What do you care if she was there or not?!

What's her problem? Kyousuke thinks to himself and decides to let it go.

Kyousuke: Nevermind, forget I asked.

Kirino: Hmph! Stupid!

Kirino slams her door after entering her room.

Scene switches to Kyousuke downstairs.

Kyousuke opens the fridge, takes out the carton of iced tea and proceeds to pour himself a glass when suddenly...

The doorbell rings.

Kyousuke puts the glass down and proceeds to open the front door.

Sound of door opening*

Kyousuke: Eh?

After opening the door, Kyousuke was surprised to see that there was no one there and instead a bouquet of an assortment of brightly colored flowers on the ground.

Kyousuke picks the flowers up and reads the card.

"To Kirino-san, I'm sorry about earlier, I hope this will be enough to make it up to you"

Kyousuke was clearly upset...

Kyousuke: Ki..Ki..rino!

Kirino rushes down as fast as she could

Kirino: What is it!?

Kirino finds Kyousuke holding the flowers, the poor boy on the verge of crying

Kyousuke: What... what is the meaning of this!?

Kirino looks at the flowers then reads the card that Kyousuke was holding for her to read.

Kirino immediately knew that this was from the guys earlier while she was at work and decided to play a prank on her poor older brother.

Kirino: Ah! it must be from Kenji! or was it Ichiro? ah, he really shouldn't have.

Kirino smiles amusingly while Kyousuke was clearly getting more and more upset at this point.

Kyousuke: Who?!

Kirino: They're guys from work, we were hanging out earlier and we got into a bit of a misunderstanding. Don't worry about it. I'll straighten it out tomorrow.

Kirino smiles and takes the flowers in her arms with a very happy expression. it was clear that she was enjoying herself at the expense of her unknowing brother.

She proceeds to smell the flowers.

Kirino: Ah, just as i thought, he really is sweet.

She blushes.

Kyousuke looking very defeated suddenly runs off far away from their house crying.

Kirino: Wait!

Kirino tries to stop Kyousuke with the intent of explaining everything.

Chasing scene ensues*

Since Kyousuke was crying and not looking in front of him he almost gets run over by a truck. Thankfully though, since Kirino is well, Kirino, she easily catches up to the crying Kyousuke and stops him by hugging him from behind and pulling him with all her might.

Truck passes by really fast with a loud horn sound*

Kyousuke: Huh?

Kirino: Stop! You Idiot! Do you wanna get yourself killed?!

Kirino starts crying while holding on to her brother who has stopped trying to run and is only now realizing what had just happened.

Kyousuke: Kirino? I.. I..m sorry, I didn't know what else to do, I couldn't handle seeing you so happy after receiving flowers from another guy, I'm sorry for making you worry again. I really am such a useless brother, huh?

Kirino: No! You aren't useless! Those guys from work, I don't even know them! They came up to Ayase and I while we were leaving for lunch and tried to invite us to hang out, but we declined! I'm sorry for making you think otherwise! Don't you dare run off on me again!

Kirino's crying intensifies. Kyousuke smiles and pats her on the head.

Kyousuke: Fine, fine... But next time, please explain things properly, I felt really hurt you know?

Kirino looks into Kyousuke's eyes.

Kirino: You idiot, if you hadn't run like that back then, I would have explained everything.

Kyousuke: Fine, fine... I understand. Thanks for saving my life.

Kirino: Stupid! You're... my brother after all.

They both smile and return home holding hands.

Kyousuke: Hey Kirino, don't you think you can let go of my hand now? I'm not gonna run away, you know?

Kirino looks at her hand holding his, then at Kyousuke. She blushes out of embarrassment.

Kirino: Shut up!

Kirino looks away.

Kirino: You should be grateful an amazing girl chose to hold hands with you.

Kyousuke: Fine, fine... Though I'll admit... You really are amazing.

Kyousuke looks at Kirino with his usual smile.

Kirino appears surprised and suddenly blushes.

Kirino: At... At least you know that much!

END OF PART TWO


End file.
